Avenger of Love
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Hay un dios que protege a los amantes... pero también hay uno que los venga... slash Percico, Nicercy Nico/Percy.


_**Disclaimer: El mundo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.**_

_**Esta historia participa en los retos "Misiones para campistas" del foro El Campamento Mestizo.**_

_**Advertencia: Slash suave y tierno. Nicercy.**_

Avenger of Love

Nico no tiene idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que él se encontraba en una situación como aquella. Ha sido un largo tiempo por lo que puede recordar. Pero es mejor de esta forma.

_-¿Nico?-_pregunta una voz de la nada, sorprendiéndolo de tal forma que casi salta hasta la nube más lejana_-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?_

_-¿Rachel?-_responde Nico medio sorprendido, medio aliviado_-¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?_

Pero antes de que la pelirroja pueda responder una espesa nube verde comienza a salir desde la boca y los ojos de Rachel. El Oráculo tenía un mensaje para Nico al parecer.

_A la mano del futuro, el sufrimiento contempla expectante._

_Caminos que separan, dejando atrás un secreto en un voto de confianza._

_La ayuda del oeste y del buscador contra todas las amenazas,_

_La mágica encomienda decide el destino. Una confesión llegara para detener el desastre,_

_Una realidad que atormentara en todo un viaje._

Nico a penas y puede atrapar a Rachel antes de que choque con el piso.

El hijo de Hades puede sentir como su corazón late cada vez más rápido contra su pecho. Su sangre recorría sus venas a gran velocidad. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Esa profecía… no, no, no nononononononononononono.

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Repite Nico en su mente intentando controlar su respiración. Es un poco difícil, el histerismo se ha apoderado de su mente. No puede dejar de pensar. Si esa profecía es correcta, si se llega a cumplir…si pequeño y oscuro secreto podría ser rebelado. Eso no era algo que pudiera permitir.

No, no podía permitir eso. No en este momento ni en ningún momento próximo.

Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya.

Con cuidado coloca a Rachel en el bando más cercano que encuentra antes de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de aquel parque.

Esta demasiado alterado como para hacer un viaje-sombra.

Nico no tiene un destino definido, solo sabe que debe alejarse lo más posible. Tal vez pedirle una misión a los dioses, una que mantenga su cabeza despejada de prohibidos pensamientos. Tal vez pueda ir y recuperar algo como… como… como el caduceo de Hermes, según recuerda hace un tiempo fue robado. A lo mejor el dios de los ladrones ha vuelto a estar lo suficientemente descuidado y se lo han vuelto a quitar…

¿A quién quería engañar? Es demasiado ridículo pensar que Hermes cometería el mismo error dos veces.

_-Vamos Nico-_murmura para sí mismo el hijo de Hades_-Haz un esfuerzo para idear la mejor manera de evitar una catástrofe. _

Posiblemente estaba exagerando. Que se enteraran de su oscuro secreto no era exactamente una catástrofe… bueno, no lo era para el resto del mundo. Para Nico, revelar eso era tan peligroso liberar a Kronos y Gea juntos.

Nico necesita pensar en un plan. Así que decide ir al único lugar dónde se siente lo bastante seguro. Un viejo y cerrado museo griego.

Él había descubierto ese lugar por error. Después de lo de Bianca, después de que la guerra contra Kronos acabo había entrado en un estado total de abulia…hasta que Percy llego y lo saco de ella, nuevamente el hijo de Poseidón había logrado salvarlo de sí mismo y en el proceso habido aún más la llama que ardía dentro de Nico, haciéndola crecer más y más.

No. Se reprende Nico mentalmente. No hay que ir por esos caminos o todo estará perdido.

Dentro del museo, Nico camina de manera automática hasta una vieja estatua de Poseidón. Esa es su favorita, probablemente porque tiene un sorprendente parecido con el verdadero Poseidón y por ende con Percy.

Mierda. Lo ha vuelto a hacer.

Pero no Nico no puede evitarlo. Esos pensamientos siempre están rondando por su cabeza. Sobre todo ahora que Percy y Annabeth se ha separado. ¿Quién iba a pensarlo? Sobrevivieron al Tártaro juntos pero no a una relación de larga distancia. Annabeth se había ido a Londres a estudiar arquitectura, probablemente su madre había tenido algo que ver.

Percy parecía haber estado bien con la separación. Era como si lo hubiera estado esperando desde hace un tiempo. Nico recuerda claramente esa sensación de paz y calma que el hijo de Poseidón desprendía a pesar de que medio campamento lo miraba con pena.

A Nico eso le había indignado. Había querido gritarles a todos que no era su problema. Que Percy era lo suficientemente fuerte para sobrevivir a la ruptura con Annabeth. Que Percy no necesitaba su lastima ni sus palabras de pena.

Pero al igual que con muchas otras cosas, Nico callo.

Un leve resplandor aparece frente a él. Se trata de un mensaje Iris.

_-¡NICO!-_chilla Jasón desde el mensaje_-¡Nico ha pasado algo terrible!_

_-¿Qué quieres Jasón?-_contesta Nico con indiferencia, es mejor así. Él es un hijo de Hades no tiene por qué andar demostrando sus emociones

_-¡Nico esto es importante!-_exclama Jasón_-Se trata de Percy_

_-Entonces no es algo que me concierne-_se apresura en responder

_-Ven a Nueva Roma para que pueda decirte lo que paso. Es algo de vida o muerte Nico-_dice Jasón antes de que el mensaje desaparezca.

Nico se odia por no dudar en acudir a Nueva Roma.

Una vez ahí ve a Jasón parado frente al templo de Plutón. El romano lucia preocupado.

_-Nico-_le dice al verlo_-Percy está muriendo_

_-¿Qué?-_grazna Nico sin poder evitarlo_-¿Cómo que se está muriendo?_

_-¿Recuerdas nuestro encuentro con Cupido?-_pregunta Jasón. Nico lo mira molesto, es un poco difícil olvidar los encuentros con los dioses, sobre todo cuando estos te obligan a admitir ciertas cosas_-Ayer se presentó su Deus Ultor. _

_-¿Quién?_

_-El hermano de Cupido, Anteros-_explica rápidamente el hijo de Júpiter_-Al parecer Anteros es una especie de vengador del amor. Él suele castiga a aquellos que rompen el corazón de sus "parejas" o a quienes no corresponden el amor de quienes los aman_

_-¿Por qué atacaría a Percy? _

_-Anteros te está vengando-_murmura Jasón con timidez_-él piensa que esta es la mejor forma de vengar tu sufrimiento_

_-¡Eso es ridículo!-_chilla Nico_-Percy no…yo no…_

_-Anteros dejo dicho que solo tú podrías salvar a Percy-_se apresura en añadir el romano_-dice que tienes que traer una gardenia, una gloxinia y una orquídea_

_-¿Flores? ¿Tengo que traer unas estúpidas flores para salvarlo?-_pregunta Nico con incredulidad

_-Anteros es hijo de Venus ¿no? Creo que es muy razonable que quiera algo como eso-_responde Jasón con sencillez_-pero no se trata de cualquier flor. Dice que tienen que ser del jardín especial de Proserpina. _

_-¿Quiere que robe flores del jardín de mi madrastra? ¿No quiere también que busque al león de Nemea y meta mi cabeza en su hocico?-_añade sarcástico

_-Es la única manera_

_-¿Dónde está Percy?_

_-En su casa, su madre ha salido de viaje con su esposo. Creí que lo mejor sería dejar a Percy en un lugar familiar._

_-No esperes que tenga éxito-_se limita a decir Nico antes de desvanecerse en las sombras

Reaparece en el jardín de Perséfone. Debe tener cuidado. Si su madrastra lo descubre no dudara en convertirlo en una flor… otra vez.

Esquivar a los perros del infierno y guardias fantasmales nunca ha sido más difícil. Pero lo logra. Nico ha obtenido las tres flores y está listo para irse de ahí. Es una lástima que Perséfone no esté de acuerdo con eso.

_-¿Vas a algún lado querido hijastro?-_pregunta apareciendo frente a él

_-Buenas tardes madrastra-_responde en un falso tono educado_-estoy a punto de ir al campamento mestizo_

_-¿En serio?-_pregunta ella_-Creí que habías venido a recoger algo para salvar a Jackson quien está actualmente en su casa_

_-…_

_-Dime querido Nico, ¿Por qué quieres salvar a Percy Jackson?-_dice Perséfone mirándolo fijamente_-Tu padre estaría más que orgulloso si simplemente lo dejaras morir._

_-No puedo dejarlo morir_

_-¿no? ¿Por qué?-_la reina del inframundo sonríe con suficiencia. Ella conocía su secreto

_-Percy es mi amigo_

_-Mentira-_sentencia ella_-solo hay una forma en que pueda dejarte ir. Dime la verdad_

_-…-_Nico aprieta los labios, pero no puede darse el lujo de enfurecerla. La vida de Percy dependía de él_-yo…yo tengo sentimientos por él_

_-¿Cómo?-_dice sonriendo perversa

_-¡Tengo sentimientos por Percy Jackson!-_exclama con fuerza

_-¿Y qué estás esperando para ir a salvarlo?-_le pregunta con indiferencia

Nico no espera que se lo repitan dos veces. Sin dudar se sumerge entre las sombras hasta llegar al departamento de Percy.

El hijo de Poseidón esta echado en su cama. Tan quieto e inmóvil que Nico teme haber llegado tarde. Pero el leve sube y baja de su pecho le da cierta tranquilidad.

Con cuidado coloca las tres flores sobre su pecho y espera. Espera por algo que no pasa. Percy va perdiendo color rápidamente y Nico no sabe qué hacer.

Él trajo las flores correctas ¿no? ¿Por qué no estaba funcionando?

El miedo va creciendo dentro de Nico, puede sentir como el alma de Percy se va yendo. Puede sentir como va muriendo poco a poco.

_-¿Por qué no funciona?_

_-¿Realmente quieres salvarlo?-_pregunta una voz a su costado.

Nico mira inquieto al visitante. Es un joven rubio de ojos azules con un par de alas trasparentes como las de las mariposas, trae colgado un carcaj lleno de flechas negras y en una de sus manos sostiene firmemente un arco negro también. El hijo de Hades deduce que se trata de Anteros.

_-¿Por qué le has hecho esto a Percy?-_no puede evitar preguntar

_-¿Por qué no? Él no te corresponde, es mi deber hacerle pagar_

_-Percy no tiene nada que porque pagar-_expresa molesto_-¡cúralo!_

_-Solo tú puedes hacerlo_

_-Ya traje las flores ¿qué más necesitas?-_Nico sabe que no puede golpear al dios, no si quiere salvar a Percy

_-Soy hijo de Afrodita, ¿qué crees que hace falta?-_le dice el dios en tono burlón antes de desaparecer.

Nico contempla a Percy durante unos segundos. Su temperatura corporal parece haber disminuido. No queda mucho tiempo.

_-Eres un idiota Percy-_gruñe Nico_-un verdadero idiota-_masculla antes de estrellas sus labios contra los del hijo de Poseidón

Es un beso torpe. Nico nunca antes ha hecho eso y que Percy este medio muerto tampoco ayuda mucho.

Poco a poco va sintiendo como el cuerpo de Percy regresa a su temperatura normal.

Sin darse cuenta continua con el beso que está siendo correspondido. Un par de manos se deslizan por su cuello atrayéndolo más cerca. Nico no es muy consciente de lo que pasa. El calor se va adueñando de ambos cuerpos. Una ola de placer empieza a nublar la mente del hijo de Hades.

Es entonces que Nico reacciona y se aleja de golpe. Un par de ojos verde mar le devuelve la mirada. Nico no tarde en huir entre las sombras.

Se esconde en el viejo y cerrado museo griego. Ya no puede salir al mundo. No ahora que Percy conocía su secreto.

_-Tú sabes, dejar a alguien desmayada en una banca del parque es muy maleducado_

_-¡RACHEL!-_chilla Nico_-¿cómo me encontraste?_

_-Ventajas del Oráculo-_le guiña un ojo_-ahora mi estimado Nico hablemos de la profecía que te dije_

_-No hay nada de qué hablar…_

_-__**A la mano del futuro, el sufrimiento contempla expectante**__-_empieza a recitar_-creo que esa línea esta lo bastante clara. Siempre sufriendo en silencio, esperando el momento en que puedas decir aquello que sientes pero sabiendo que posiblemente eso nunca pasara_

_-No tenemos porque…-_intenta decir Nico pero es interrumpido por Rachel

_-__**Caminos que separan, dejando atrás un secreto en un voto de confianza**__-_continua ella como si Nico no hubiera hablado_-Creo que esa línea habla de cuando te fuiste después de la derrota de Gea. El voto de confianza obviamente se refiere a Jasón, él era el único que podría descifrar lo que hizo Anteros-_Rachel lo mira unos segundos, debe haber notado la traición pintada en sus ojos_-Jasón no me dijo nada. Es una cosa del Oráculo. Yo lo sé todo_

_-Rachel, mira-_comienza a decir Nico_-agradezco lo que estás haciendo pero…_

_-__**La ayuda del oeste y del buscador contra todas las amenazas**__-_lo interrumpe la pelirroja_-ese eres tú yendo por las flores de Percy y enfrentándote a la misma Perséfone para conseguirlas. _

_-Rachel…_

_-__**La mágica encomienda decide el destino. Una confesión llegara para detener el desastre**__-_Rachel sigue ignorando los intentos de Nico por hablar_-La encomienda son las flores, la confesión es lo que admitiste ante Perséfone para poder llevarte las flores. Pero también es el beso que le diste a Percy para que no muera_

_-…_

_-__**Una realidad que atormentara en todo un viaje**__-_murmura Rachel en un suspiro_-Y esta última línea es tu miedo al rechazo. _

_-¿Qué ganas diciendo todo esto?-_se queja Nico totalmente abatido

_-Anteros es el dios que venga los corazones rotos o rechazados._

_-Lo sé_

_-Pero Eros o Cupido es el dios que favorece a los amantes correspondidos._

_-También lo sé_

_-Cupido solo interviene cuando el amor es correspondido-_afirma Rachel ocasionando que Nico se quede paralizado_-Anteros llega cuando el amor está siendo ignorado._

_-¿Qué…qué quieres decir?_

_-Creo que sabes lo que estoy diciendo. La pregunta es ¿Qué harás Nico Di Angelo?-_le dice en su voz de Oráculo.

Nico tarda tres días en volver al departamento de Percy. Cuando lo hace lo primero que nota son sus tres flores en un pequeño florero de la ventada.

_-¿Vas a volver a huir?_

Nico tiene que respirar profundamente antes de voltear para encarar al hijo de Poseidón.

_-No, ya no voy a huir-_murmura quedamente

_-Genial, porque estaba a punto de ir a buscarte al mismo inframundo y traerte a la fuerza si era necesario-_contesta Percy con seriedad

_-Yo…uhmm…yo quiero…_

Percy no lo deja continuar. Tranquilamente se le acerca y lo calla con un casto beso.

_-Lo sé, no es necesario que lo digas-_susurra contra sus labios_-vamos a hacer que esto funcione ¿sí?_

Nico mira esos ojos verdes que le habían encantado desde el primer momento en que los vio. Percy podía tener una cara de póker perfecta pero sus ojos siempre delataban lo que sentía. Y Nico quedo maravillado al ver tanta aceptación y amor reflejado en ellos. Nico simplemente no podía decir que no.

_-funcionara-_murmura Nico antes de cerrar la distancia iniciando un nuevo beso.

Por primera vez en años. Nico puede volver a sentir un poco de esperanza. Esperanza en que esta vez podrá ser feliz.

**P&N**

Lalalalala ¿Review?

Espero que les haya gustado. Desde hace rato quería hacer un fic donde Anteros hiciera acto de presencia y bueno, acá esta XDD

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber que opinan respecto a este oneshot.

Nos leemos

Byebye.


End file.
